Tigerstar Returns
Wriiten by: Prickl ar I'm Awesome :D 19:26, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Littlewillow 20:00, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Whitewhirl 00:19, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Also this is based on the Warriors series. This is what we think will happen next. Prologue Tigerstar padded through the dark eeriy forest. Darkstripe was following him. "Get a life!" He snarled at the black shape. "You think you don't need me? Well you'll see about that." Darkstripe snarled back and padded away into the dark shadowy forest. Tigerstar turned to look at his friend. "I need some time alone," He muttered in response. Darkstripe just hissed and dashed away. Tigerstar travelled deep into the dark forest. To a place he hadn't been before. How odd, he had been stuck in this unworthy place and he still hadn't been to the whole dark forest. Suddenly a storm crackled above Tigerstar's head, That was not normal, there was never a storm in the dark forest! Lightning came shoting down to the ground. Tigerstar let out a cry. He had never felt as scared as he was now. A zap hit his head and he felt himself flop to the ground. Tigerstar felt his eyes begin to close. He found himself in a yellow, grassy, meadow. "You have been given a second chance!" A voice boomed. Tigerstar whipped around and unsheded his claws. A black tom was sitting in the clearing. His eyes like sharp thorns and his pelt smooth and unruffled. "I still think you are worth more than you are given," he continued. Tigerstar pricked his ears, maybe this cat would help him get out of the dark forest. Tigerstar padded forward, steeping cautiously. "You will help me-" He began but was cut off. "I have ''helped you," he murmured. He stepped away to show a path leading to a place familiar. "Go now, Tigerstar! I expect much from you." Tigerstar gingerly padded down the path, unsure if the black tom was one he could trust. Obviously he had great powers but it was how this tom used them. "Um, thank you," He murmured as he passed the black tom. The tom snickered. "You doubt me! I see it within you! You should know not to doubt me, my name is Shadowfrost. I have gained power from a source that you might find. That is if you look hard enough." The tom meowed. Tigerstar felt his claws curl into the dirt. ''Power the word ziped through his head and he felt the same ambitious shock run through him. "Now go along." Tigerstar dipped his head and headed to the path, running at top speed. "Remeber, don't let old enemies lead you astray! Get what you can for and that is not revenge." A voice yowled from the meadow. Tigerstar let out a hiss as a image of Firestar flashed through his mind. He quickly pushed it aside and thought of the power he would have. Oh how lovely it would be! Chapter one Rosepetal awoke in the warrior's den. Taodstep yawned and stretched beside her. "Hey!" Rosepetal heard Foxleap grumble. The warrior's den was way to crowded. Dovewing, Ivypool and Hollyleaf had to sleep in the apprentice's den. Rosepetal needed to get out of the crowd. "Mine a short walk?" She asked Foxleap, who now had his eyes open. Foxleap nodded, his gaze washed over with relief. A pang of anger shot through her. Foxleap was her uncle so she could never have him as a mate. "Where to?" His soft smooth meow broke her from her thoughts. "Oh, I dunno," She meowed gingerly, unprepared for the question. Foxleap's whisker twitched. His warm green gaze made her want to drool. Again she reminded herself that he was her uncle. "Let's go to the old twoleg nest!" She suggested. Foxleap nodded slowly before zipping out of the warrior's den. Category:Pricklestar's Pages Category:Fanfiction Category:Littlewillow's Pages Category:Fan Writers Category:Whitewhirl's Pages Category:Tomcats